Secrets of the Moonrise
by THaven
Summary: In a world where the sons and daughters of magically gifted families have gathered to find their fated ones, young orphaned Sakura finds herself smack in the middle of it all when she catches the eye of the most notorious sorcerer of them all and shocking secrets are revealed


Hello guys. This is an idea I came up with while I was writing my other story 'Mommy Maybe'. Hope you enjoy.

In a world where the sons and daughters of magically gifted families have gathered to find their fated ones, young orphaned Sakura finds herself smack in the middle of it all when she catches the eye of the most notorious sorcerer of them all and shocking secrets are revealed.

Secret of the moonrise

Prologue

"_Don't be a fool Sono; don't throw away everything we've worked so hard for!"_

_The woman standing across the barren field narrowed her onyx colored eyes at her lover's words. She scoffed scornfully at the man she would've done anything for nary a few months earlier, but somewhere along the lines he had. Gone was the man that has promised her eternity, the man that has sought nothing but survival for them both. Now in his place was someone she could not recognize, he was consumed with greed and an overwhelming anger that scorched her like the hottest flame._

"_Sono love…" He cajoled taking a step forward, causing her to stiffen and pull the bull swathed bundle closer to her ample bosom._

"_No! You've gone too far Mav!" Strawberry locks cascaded over her thin shoulders as she furiously shook her head "She died!" Sono cried trembling from the sheer weight of her guilt. She could still clearly envision the pale face of the woman whom had lost her life due to their selfish desires, truthfully Sono could've put a stop to it, but she was too blinded by her loves ideals to do anything until it was too late._

_Mave growled in frustration, the dark of the night wrapping around his tall frame like a cloak, she could practically taste the raw magic welling up inside of him just waiting to be released. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that tonight her life would come to an end tonight and it would be worth it, if she were able atone for all her wrong doings this past year._

"_Damn it, useless bitch!" A crazed look on his face he raised his large hand and the ground beneath her bare feet began to shudder, the invading pressure of his untamed magic causing its flat surface to crack. "Give me the fucking child!" Clearly the last vestige of his former self had finally burned away and he was done trying to convince her to give in. They both knew that in a fight she was no match for him and he would destroy her without a second thought, there would be nothing she could do to stop him._

_Chancing a glance at the whimpering bundle, her heart broke all over again at the sight of the little pink faced child. The babe appeared to be affected by Mave's magic, which in itself should have been impossible for a newborn, but considering the child's parentage it did not come as a surprise. This child would be powerful someday._

_Smiling Sono strengthened her resolve and stood tall, facing Mav as the wind began to shift around her small form, steadily whipping her long locks into her face. This child would survive, for herself, for Nadeshiko. If nothing else she would at least see to it that the little girl would never suffer as her mother had._

_Sensing the shift in the air Mav inhaled deeply and smirked "Stupid woman, you can't possibly mean to fight me."_

_As he took yet another confident step towards her, Sono let loose a titillating laugh 'Fool'_

_Her ritual had begun and by the time he figured out what was really happening it would be too late. Gradually the wind grew stronger tearing at her long emerald skirt, lifting debris high off the ground._

'_Guidance of light, cloak of night…" she chanted her eyes now vacant as she pulled all the power she could._

_Eyes widening in disbelief Mav swore and let free an angry yell "You goddamn bitch!" His power pulsated and he sent a huge shock of magic towards her just as she muttered the last word 'Release!'"_

_Instantaneously two powerful waves of magic collided, the immense power licking at their skin and suddenly the clearing was engulfed in a blinding light, which faded within mere seconds._

_Groaning Mav lay several feet on the ground, the force of the magic had knocked him off his feet. _

_Slowly he pushed himself up and wondered stiffly over to Sono's prone body. The babe was nowhere in sight._

_Furious he used his booted foot to kick her body over. Her eyes were barely open as she watched him from her vulnerable position, all sense of fear appeared to have faded and her life force seemed to be fading just as quickly._

"_She is safe now" she whispered weakly. "You will never find her!"_

_Mav saw red, yanking her up by her hair; he prepared himself to burn her to death from the inside out, making her last few moments of life as agonizing as possible. Searching for the well that normally bubbled inside him, he paused, he could not feel its presence, it was as though the well had dried up without reason, and he was as barren as the field surrounding them._

_The woman beneath him laughed humorlessly "It won't work; I've bounded your powers. You're nothing more than the pathetic human you started out as now. Welcome back to humanity."_

"_What!" he shook her roughly "How? Undo it you, worthless piece of trash!"_

_Sono groaned, she could feel the last of her life draining away "I have no more magic fool! I gave it up just as I took yours, it's no less than we both deserve." Sighing with a smile on her face she allowed herself to fade away "Finally..."_


End file.
